


Dojrzałości nie liczy się w latach

by dieOtter



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Humor, różnice kulturowe, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: Tony dowiaduje się czegoś, co zmienia jego spojrzenie na znajomych Asgardczyków





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Majority Rule](https://archiveofourown.org/works/431809) by [Xparrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xparrot/pseuds/Xparrot). 



> Tłumaczenie tekstu "Majority Rule" autorstwa Xparrot.  
> Betowała SzmaragDrac

 

     O dziwo to właśnie Clint zadał pytanie, od którego wszystko się zaczęło. Znajdowali się wszyscy razem w pizzerii, świętując uniknięcie kolejnej apokalipsy, co stało się już niemalże avengersowską tradycją, a Thor wypił dostatecznie dużo coli, by jego opowieści stały się wyjątkowo entuzjastyczne. Tony zauważył już jakiś czas temu, że choć Asgardczycy byli równie mało podatni na działanie alkoholu co Steve, organizm Thora znacznie gorzej radził sobie z kofeiną – właściwie to nie radził sobie wcale. Najwyraźniej w Asgardzie nie było zwyczaju umawiania się na kawę czy herbatkę. To zadziwiające, że ich królestwo przetrwało tydzień, a co dopiero całe wieki.  
     W każdym razie wszyscy już wiedzieli, że gdy Thor zaczynał o czymś opowiadać, wypiwszy uprzednio duszkiem parę litrów pepsi, należało być gotowym do robienia uników, by uchronić się przed zostaniem zdekapitowanym przez jedno z jego potężnych ramion, kiedy bóg piorunów gestykulował podczas co ciekawszych momentów – jak to było w zwyczaju u dawnych Wikingów, opowieści Thora stanowiły w połowie poemat epicki, w połowie zaś pantomimę.  
     Tym razem Bruce i Natasha mieli już dość działań bojowych jak na jeden dzień i wspólnymi siłami usiłowali skierować Asgardczyka na nieco mniej krwawe tematy. Co, niestety, skończyło się historią o jego niedoszłej koronacji – ta zaś musiała prędzej czy później doprowadzić do opowieści o tym, jak dupkowaty brat Thora, a ich zajadły wróg, zepsuł Thorowi jego wielki dzień. A to z kolei dałoby w rezultacie boga piorunów pogrążonego w rozpaczy i użalającego się nad sobą. Dlatego też Tony i Steve usilnie starali się przekazać przyjaciołom ponad przykrytym obrusem w czerwoną kratę stołem sygnał oznaczający _Przerwać misję! Przerwać misję!_. I wtedy właśnie Clint postanowił wtrącić swoje trzy grosze.  
– A właściwie to dlaczego mieli cię wtedy koronować? – zapytał, sprytnie wybijając Thora z jego zintensyfikowanej przez pepsi tyrady.  
– Co masz na myśli?  
– Znaczy, wiem, że jesteś następcą tronu i tak dalej, niech żyje Thor czy coś. – Clint zasalutował dłonią, w której nadal trzymał pół kawałka pizzy z pepperoni i oliwkami. – Ale czy twój ojciec czasem nie jest nadal żywy? Wiec dlaczego chciał zrzucić tę fuchę na ciebie? Tym bardziej że pięć minut później zmienił zdanie – swoją drogą, bez obrazy, ale to była dość chamska zagrywka – więc o co właściwie chodziło z tą całą wielką koronacją _tego dnia_?  
Przez większą część pytania Thor marszczył brwi, a Tony coraz bardziej się spinał – choć nadal nie tak jak Steve po drugiej stronie stołu; jeszcze trochę i jakaś sprężynka wyskoczyłaby z jego superamerykańskiej klaty – ale nim Clint skończył swoją tyradę, bóg piorunów wyraźnie się rozchmurzył.  
– Och, to był dzień moich imienin – odparł. – Według prawa Asgardu to dzień, kiedy stałem się gotów, by zacząć rządzić jako prawdziwy mężczyzna.  
– Dzień imienin? – powtórzył Clint.  
– Coś jak urodziny – podpowiedział Bruce. Książki na temat nordyckich legend i obyczajów, na których zamawianiu z Amazonu przyłapał go kiedyś Tony, najwyraźniej okazały się przydatne. – To ile ty masz _lat_?  
Thor zastanawiał się przez chwilę, licząc na palcach, aż w końcu odpowiedział:  
–Nie jestem do końca pewny, jak nasz kalendarz przekłada się na wasz, ale przypuszczam, że mam około tysiąca i pięćdziesięciu lat.  
Clint zagwizdał, a Natasha skomentowała:  
– No proszę, a nie wyglądasz na więcej niż dziewięćset.  
Bóg piorunów sprawiał wrażenie bardziej zakłopotanego niż zadowolonego z ich zdziwienia.  
Tony odkaszlnął.  
– Ile to będzie w przeliczeniu na lata psie? – zapytał. – Nieważne, wiem, siedem tysięcy trzysta pięćdziesiąt, gdyby to kogoś interesowało. Ale jak to się przekłada na ludzki wiek?  
– Podałem tę liczbę w latach ziemskich, Stark – odparł Thor, skonsternowany.  
– Nie o to chodzi. Gdybyś był człowiekiem, ile miałbyś lat? Tak w porównaniu.  
– W porównaniu do czego? – zapytał Thor.  
– W porównaniu do _gęby Starka_ – odpowiedział Clint i zachichotał, udowadniając, że łucznicy byli równie mało odporni na kofeinę co Asgardczycy, przynajmniej o pierwszej w nocy i po trzech piwach oraz połowie dużej pizzy.  
     Rozmowa przeszła na inny temat, ale Tony przypomniał sobie o niej następnego dnia. Dlatego też po popołudniowym sparingu Iron Man kontra Thor (okej, to był głównie sparing Thora – Tony pomajstrował trochę przy zdalnym sterowaniu swojej najnowszej zbroi, ale sztuczna inteligencja już _prawie_ umiała unikać rozbicia na kawałki samodzielnie, co było przydatne, ponieważ on sam nie miał dostatecznie dobrego refleksu, by móc równać się z piorunem) Stark odciągnął wielkoluda na bok, by omówić z nim fizjologię porównawczą oraz społeczne oczekiwania w związku z asgardzkim procesem dojrzewania albo brak takowych.  
     Dzień później Tony zwołał zebranie całego zespołu. Nick Fury nie wyglądał na zachwyconego, kiedy dowiedział się, że jego powodem nie było nagłe niebezpieczeństwo, w którym znalazła się planeta – to już problem Fury'ego, bo zdaniem Starka fakt, że Ziemi nic nie zagrażało, powinien być uznawany za _dobrą_ wiadomość – i właśnie piorunował go wzrokiem zza stołu konferencyjnego.  
– Stark, czy zwołałeś tę pilną naradę tylko po to, żeby omawiać asgardzkie obyczaje? Zamierzamy wydać _nadzwyczajne_ przyjęcie? Powinienem dowiedzieć się, jak układa się widelce według zwyczaju Wikingów?  
– Właściwie to Wikingowie nie używali widelców, tylko… – zaczął Bruce, po czym pospiesznie zamknął usta, gdy głowa Fury'ego zaczęła odwracać się nieubłaganie w jego stronę.  
– Wstrzymujemy się z przyjęciem, przynajmniej dopóki nie wpadniemy na to, jak wysyłać zaproszenia przez Bifrost – odpowiedział Tony. – A tutaj tylko częściowo chodzi o obyczaje. Okej, rzecz w tym, że Thor miał zostać koronowany parę lat temu, ponieważ, według asgardzkich standardów, dopiero osiągnął pełnoletność. I nie mówię tu tylko o kwestiach prawnych. Thor ma ponad tysiąc lat, tak? Ale wychodzi na to, że jego tatuś, Odyn, liczy sobie ponad cztery tysiące.  
Thor potwierdzająco skinął głową. Fury popatrzył na niego z irytacją, po czym ponownie zwrócił się w stronę Tony’ego, głównie dlatego, że bóg piorunów odpowiedział mu spojrzeniem własnych elektryzująco błękitnych oczu, podczas gdy Stark mimowolnie się skulił, choć bardzo starał się przed tym powstrzymać. Całe szczęście, że Fury miał tylko jedno oko. Gdyby miał oboje, ich gniewne spojrzenie byłoby w stanie przenikać ściany i zaginać czasoprzestrzeń.  
Steve, stary poczciwiec, dzielnie rzucił się na odbezpieczony granat.  
– Więc o co ci chodzi z tym wiekiem króla Odyna, Tony? Co ma piernik do wiatraka?  
– Nie piernik – odparł Stark – a nastolatek. Bo właśnie tym jest nasz kumpel Thor. Wygląda na to, że asgardcy mężczyźni rosną szybko – kultura rycerska, rozumiecie, potrzeba żołnierzy gotowych do walki. Ale według naszych standardów, gdyby Thor był człowiekiem, dojrzewającym w normalnym tempie, miałby obecnie jakieś siedemnaście lat. I to co najmniej przez najbliższe pół wieku.  
Wszyscy naraz zamrugali – Tony był niemalże zaskoczony, że nie zdołał usłyszeć, jak ich powieki podnoszą się i opadają – i utkwili wzrok w Thorze. Bóg piorunów, siedzący ze swoimi masywnymi ramionami skrzyżowanymi na równie masywnej piersi, przyjaźnie odwzajemnił ich spojrzenia. Tony omówił z nim wczoraj całą sprawę i Thor zgodził się z jego obiektywnym osądem, kiedy już Stark zaspokoił jego dumę, zapewniając go, że według wszystkich ważnych ziemskich standardów, jest najbardziej męskim z męskich mężczyzn, tyle że stosunkowo młodym.  
Po chwili namysłu Natasha uniosła rękę.  
– Nigdy jeszcze nie spotkałam siedemnastolatka, który byłby tak… – otaksowała wzrokiem iście boską posturę Thora –… dojrzały.  
– Właśnie – odezwał się Clint. – Musisz mieć przynajmniej jakieś dwadzieścia pięć lat.  
– Jeśli o to chodzi – podjął Tony. – Wygląda na to, że Asgardczycy mają częściowy wpływ na swój wygląd zewnętrzny. Nie tylko potrafią zmieniać strój wedle woli, ale także są w stanie wyrosnąć na kogoś, kim chcieliby być. Mniej więcej. – Co, jak zdążył zauważyć Tony, wyjaśniało, dlaczego nie spotkał żadnych nieatrakcyjnych mieszkańców Asgardu, poza tym, kurczę, naprawdę musiał kiedyś zorganizować to przyjęcie, w trosce o poprawność stosunków dyplomatycznych rzecz jasna. – Jeśli idzie o wygląd, przechodzą przez fazę młodzieńczej niezgrabności znacznie szybciej – który nastolatek nie chciałby wyglądać na starszego i dojrzalszego niż w rzeczywistości?  
Wszyscy zebrani spoglądali to na boga piorunów, to na siebie nawzajem. Tony widział, jak przerabiają te same procesy myślowe, przez które sam przeszedł wcześniej, poddając ponownej ocenie entuzjazm, brawurę i dziwnie uroczą naiwność Thora. Odyn wcale nie popełnił błędu – jak na nastolatka jego starszy syn był cholernie odpowiedzialny.  
Nikt z jego towarzyszy nie wpadł jednak na kolejny krok, więc Tony postanowił się wtrącić.  
– Wiecie, co to oznacza?  
Steve wyglądał na zaniepokojonego.  
– Że łamiemy prawo, ilekroć zabieramy Thora na popijawę?  
– Technicznie rzecz biorąc, nie łamiemy – stwierdził Bruce. – Bo patrząc na to z punktu widzenia chronologii, Thor jest wciąż o całe wieki starszy od nas, a prawo nie uwzględnia przeliczników…  
– Ale mimo wszystko…  
Tony przewrócił oczyma.  
– Taaa, bo celem istnienia Avengersów jest obrona idiotycznych amerykańskich praw, pochodzących ze starej dobrej purytańskiej tradycji. Poza tym Thor nadal ma znacznie mocniejszą głowę niż każdy z nas, nie licząc ciebie, Steve. Nie, chodzi o coś ważniejszego. A mianowicie o to, że Thor nie jest jedynym Asgardczykiem, z jakim mamy do czynienia.  
– Tak, ale przecież Odyn jest już z całą pewnością dorosły – zaczął Bruce. – A… – W tym momencie urwał, przypominając sobie, jak i reszta zebranych, o tym, że bóg piorunów miał brata. Odznaczającego się tendencją do megalomanii, morderczymi zapędami oraz skłonnościami samobójczymi _młodszego_ brata.  
– Więc jeśli ty masz siedemnaście lat – odezwał się Clint – to ile ma ten dup… – Urwał, skrzywił się i poprawił: – Ile lat ma Loki?  
Thor zmarszczył brwi, jak zwykle, kiedy mówił o Lokim – pełna żalu dezaprobata okraszona odrobiną skrajnego smutku.  
– Zgodnie z wolą naszych rodziców ja i Loki osiągnęliśmy dojrzałość tego samego dnia, żebyśmy mogli mieć równe prawa do tronu.  
– Ale tylko teoretycznie – wtrącił Tony. – Lodowe olbrzymy dojrzewają w tym samym tempie co Asgardczycy, a Loki był młodszy od Thora, kiedy został adoptowany – nie sposób stwierdzić dokładnie, ale można założyć, że według naszej rachuby ma niecałe szesnaście lat. Co _zdecydowanie_ wyjaśnia ten hełm – dodał, wzdrygając się na samo wspomnienie modowych przestępstw, jakie sam popełniał w tym wieku.  
Fury zmrużył oko.  
– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że za każdym razem, kiedy Loki prawie nas pokonał…  
– Tak jest, dostaliśmy po naszych superbohaterskich tyłkach od emo nastolatka.  
– Ale… – zaprotestował Clint. – Ale… – Osunął się niżej na swoim krześle, skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i mruknął: – Nigdy nie lubiłem dzieci…  
Na czole Natashy pojawiła się pojedyncza kreska, a Bruce zmarszczył brwi i wbił wzrok w stół. Wygląd Steve'a był najbliższy temu, co czuł Tony – jakby właśnie dostał pięścią w brzuch i usiłował nie zwymiotować.  
– Ale jeśli jest tak… Jeśli ma tylko… Usiłowaliśmy…  
– Wszystko się zgadza, co? Cały ten egocentryzm, angstowanie, obsesja na punkcie rodziny, niezwracanie uwagi na to, kto może przy tym ucierpieć – powiedział Tony. Zaoferowanie tronu, niemalże wszechpotężnej magii i armii z kosmosu dzieciakowi, który według prawa niektórych stanów nie mógłby jeszcze nawet prowadzić samochodu… Nie mówiąc już o tej całej sprawie z byciem adoptowanym i okłamywanym przez jakieś tysiąc lat na temat swojego pochodzenia od lodowych olbrzymów. Mało który nastolatek zniósłby to ze spokojem, człowiek czy nie.  
– Może i się zgadza, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że Loki nadal stanowi zagrożenie dla tej planety i wszystkich jej mieszkańców – stwierdził Fury ponuro.  
– Tak – odparł Tony. – Tyle że jeśli kiedykolwiek go dorwiemy, powinniśmy wysłać go do poprawczaka. A zamiast skierować na niego laserowy dezintegrator, skierować go do psychologa. Pomóc mu poznać inne ścieżki kariery niż profesja autokratycznego złoczyńcy. Hej, może mógłbym załatwić mu letnie praktyki w Stark Industries, mamy specjalny program dla trudnej młodzieży… Czy posiadanie magicznych supermocy liczy się jako bycie trudnym?  
Bruce zadumał się. Thor natomiast cały się rozpromienił.  
– Mój brat wyraził już kiedyś zainteresowanie twoją nauką i technologią…  
– …tak, a przynajmniej rozmontowywaniem jej na kawałki – mruknął Clint. – Zazwyczaj ze Starkiem nadal w środku.  
– _Nie załatwisz_ Lokiemu praktyk – zarządził Fury. – I nie zaczniemy traktować krytycznego pozaziemskiego zagrożenia łagodniej tylko dlatego, że przypadkiem okazało się być tysiącletnim nastolatkiem, który ma ze sobą problem…  
– Cóż, _ja_ zamierzam – wtrącił się Tony. – Ale to nie ja jestem kapitanem zespołu, więc nikt nie musi mnie słuchać. Co ty na to, Steve? Jak myślisz?  
Rogers był prawie równie odporny na morderczy wzrok Fury'ego co Thor i nawet nie spojrzał teraz na ich rzekomego przełożonego. Zacisnął natomiast szczękę w sposób pokrzepiająco kojarzący się z gwiazdami kina klasycznego.  
– Z pewnością musimy na nowo rozważyć naszą taktykę. Oczywiście, że nie wolno nam go lekceważyć, ale… jeśli faktycznie jest tak młody, może da się na niego wpłynąć…  
Thor promieniał – jeśli jego gniew zwiastował burzę, to obecnie bóg piorunów był wcieleniem jasnego słońca, błękitnego nieba i tęczy.  
– Lojalni midgardzcy przyjaciele pomogli mi zmienić się na lepsze. Nie wątpię, że moglibyście zrobić to samo dla mojego brata!  
Fury wydał z siebie dźwięk, który przestraszyłby nawet wściekłego wilka, i ogłosił koniec zebrania, zanim zrobiło się jeszcze bardziej ckliwie. Tony był usatysfakcjonowany, widząc, jak Thor i Steve opuszczają pomieszczenie, pogrążeni w dyskusji o tym, jak dotrzeć do Lokiego, nie narażając się przy tym na śmierć. Ciche rady Bruce'a i komentarze Clinta z pewnością mogły im w tym pomóc.  
     Natasha pozostała na miejscu, opierając się wygodniej o oparcie swojego krzesła i nie przestając obserwować Tony'ego. Schlebiałoby to mu, gdyby nie świadomość, że agent Romanow byłaby w stanie zabić go przy pomocy małego palca. I to prawdopodobnie na pół tuzina różnych sposobów.  
– Co? – zapytał.  
– Naprawdę się przejąłeś – zauważyła Natasha.  
– Loki zawsze był irytującym dupkiem – powiedział Tony, wzruszając ramionami. – Nigdy jakoś nie przyszło mi do głowy… Mamy ze sobą trochę wspólnego, wiesz? To jasne jak słońce. Porażający geniusz, zabójcze poczucie humoru…  
– …egoizm i zamiłowanie do popisywania się…  
– No niech ci będzie, mam w sobie coś z diwy. I czasem też odrobinę skłonności autodestrukcyjnych. Ale nie jestem psychopatycznym kryminalistą.  
Uniósł brwi, spoglądając na Natashę, jakby wyzywał ją, by zaprotestowała, ona jednak odparła tylko:  
– Nie, nie jesteś.  
– Tyle że nie znałaś mnie, kiedy miałem szesnaście lat – westchnął Tony. – Nie było wesoło. A miałem całe grono osób, które starały się pomóc mi wyjść na prostą, nie tylko jednego brata, który sam jest zbyt młody, żeby sobie z tym poradzić. Poza tym nie polował na mnie regularnie cały zespół superbohaterów, to też na pewno nie pomaga…  
– Nie wiedzieliśmy – zauważyła Natasha.  
– Ale teraz wiemy – wytknął Tony. – I nie ma mowy, żebym był w stanie o tym zapomnieć tylko dlatego, że Loki jest niebezpiecznym wrzodem na dupie usiłującym podbić naszą planetę. Jeśli ja mogłem się zmienić po tym wszystkim, co wyczyniałem w tym wieku, to on też może. – Wyszczerzył zęby. – Poza tym, hej, światu zawsze przyda się jeszcze jeden nawrócony, dojrzały Tony Stark, zwłaszcza taki, który jest _prawdziwym_ bogiem.  
Natasha mruknęła coś po rosyjsku – na podstawie tych słów, które zdołał wyłapać, Stark stwierdził, że była to modlitwa, i zdecydował uznać to za komplement. Kobieta podniosła się z krzesła, więc Tony wstał także, potrząsając głową.  
– Ale swoją drogą to w naszym zespole człowiek może serio nabawić się kompleksów. Bo patrząc na ciebie i Thora i biorąc pod uwagę plotki o Furym – no i to, że Steve urodził się przecież w latach dwudziestych; Bruce z kolei pozbywa się siwizny, ilekroć staje się tym drugim – zdaje się, że tylko Clint i ja wyglądamy na swoje lata, nie?  
– Co ty pleciesz? – odparła Natasha. – Ty wcale nie wyglądasz na swoje lata…  
– Och, dziękuję. – Tony już zaczynał się wyprężać.  
– …jesteś najstarzej wyglądającym ośmiolatkiem, jakiego w życiu spotkałam – zakończyła agent Romanow.  
Tony bardzo dojrzale pokazał towarzyszce język, po czym w ślad za nią opuścił pomieszczenie.

 


End file.
